The invention relates to radio telephones, in particular to radio telephones having user input means including a key with an associated legend for indicating the prevailing associated function thereof, and a processor responsive to actuation of the key to perform the respective associated functions.
Radio telephones have become complex technological devices, that can be off putting to users who are wary of technological advances. One of the concerns of designers of radio telephones is how to simplify the phone to comply with the needs of a basic user. The basic user wants to use to use the radio telephone in the same way as he or she would use a typical land line phone i.e. to make and receive calls wilt minimum effort. This needs to be accomplished without alienating the more advanced user who enjoys the abundant features available on many of today""s radio telephones.
Telephones are already known which include a speed dialling function allowing the user to call a telephone number stored at a predetermined location in a special abbreviated dialling memory, using a minimum number of keystrokes. This enables simplified operation of the radio telephone which, for private users, who as a result of high tariffs, will typically use the phone to call relatively few numbers under a relatively restricted set of circumstances, can be useful.
Other commercially available radio telephones have a number of dedicated keys for so-called super-speed dialling. These dedicated keys can be programmed by the user for storing selected numbers which can then be dialled using only a single keystroke. In other words, pressing one of the dedicated super-speed dialling keys will initiate a call to the pre-programmed telephone number associated therewith.
Although super-speed dialling has the advantage that only a single key stroke is required to initiate a call, it has the disadvantage that special additional keys are required on the telephone keypad. This tends to make the keypad look more complicated and less user-friendly. Also the use of dedicated keys requires a larger keypad area, which is not compatible with smaller, more compact telephone handsets.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a radio telephone operable in respective user selectable default modes to which the radio telephone returns under predetermined conditions comprising a processor, and user input means having a key with an associated legend for indicating the prevailing function associated therewith, the processor being operable to respond to actuation of the key to perform the respective associated function in the respective default modes.
The invention has the advantage of allowing different users to have a default mode tailored to their needs. The default modes may allow respectively simplified and complex use.
The user is preferably able to select the function associated with the programmable key in a default mode. This allows any feature that might otherwise be difficult to perform because a large number of keystrokes are required to reach the function in a menu environment to be performed with a single key stroke. As the function is selectable by the user, the user can customise the telephone to cater for his or her individual needs and priorities. For example, if the user frequently wishes to change the default mode of operation of the handset, the user could select entry to the change of default mode menu setting on actuation of the programmable key.
Providing a programmable key for which the user can select a particular function in a particular default mode allows the user to set the telephone to a mode in which the particular function is performed by actuating the programmable key. A function given a high priority to an individual user is accessible without necessitating a large number of key presses or providing an additional button that adds to the size, weight, cost, cluttered appearance and intimidation produced by the user interface; all of which radio telephone designers are striving to avoid.
The default mode is the mode that the handset enters on exit from other modes of operation of the telephone. The default mode will suitably be entered on powering up the telephone, and on termination of a telephone call.
In one particular embodiment of the invention the user selectable function associated with programmable key in the at least one of the respective default mode is an instant dial feature. The user can select a telephone number, suitably the most commonly used number, to be associated with the programmable key. In this embodiment, when the relevant default mode is selected, by pressing the programmable key the associated telephone number is dialled immediately. This allows the telephone to be set up so that calls to frequently used numbers can be made without using any of the more complicated features typically available on radio telephones. The same telephone can accordingly be used in the most appropriate fashion by both a basic and an advanced user.
In order to allow a simplified mode of operation of the telephone to be overridden in a straightforward fashion, suitably the processor is operable to change the function associated with the programmable key when in that default mode by user generation of a predefined cancellation signal. The function associated with the programmable key may only temporarily be changed in response to the cancellation signal. Under these circumstances, it is possible for the function associated with the programmable key to revert to the function defined in another default mode following generation of the cancellation signal.
The radio telephone suitably comprises a display to which the programmable key is adjacent and on which the associated legend is displayed.
The user input means may comprise a plurality of programmable keys each having a respective function associated therewith for each of the default modes.
The invention will be described in more detail, by way of example, with reference to the accompanying drawings of which: